


My Heart Is Big Enough For Two

by hawkingbishop



Category: Critical Role, Vox Machina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkingbishop/pseuds/hawkingbishop
Summary: This is the beginning of a story involving Vax/Keyleth and Vax/Gilmore and Vax/Keyleth/Gilmore and Keyleth/Vex and Gilmore/Vax/Keyleth/Vex.It starts with Vax telling Keyleth he loves her and another. It will eventually lead to a polyamorous relationship between Vax/Gilmore/Keyleth/Vex.





	My Heart Is Big Enough For Two

(Vax finally goes back to Gilmore after his latest near-death experience at the portal to the Fire Realm.)

The team make it back to Whitestone from Pyra intact, but exhausted, mentally and physically. Vex goes to Keeper Yennen to better understand the properties and abilities of her newly acquired Flying Broom. Percy heads to his workshop to tinker with a new idea he formed while surrounded by lava and flames. Scanlan seeks out Pike to regale her with his tale of how he singlehandedly defeated the Fire Elementals and closed the Portal. Grog finds Zahra to drink with and explain how he’s a magic-user now. Keyleth works to bring vibrant plant life to the dead gardens at Castle Whitestone.

Before Vax leaves to find Gilmore, he stops in the garden to speak with Keyleth. Keyleth is smiling while she shows some children how to tend to the garden.

Vax sneaks up behind Keyleth and clears his throat. “Ahem...” and he taps her on the shoulder.

Keyleth lets out a small yelp, stiffens, and stands up. Some of the children laugh at this. She turns around to see Vax standing there, face full of consternation and hesitation, yet she notices a slight smile peeking through.

“Vax...” Keyleth says just as Vax says “Keyleth...” They both chuckle. “What’s wrong?” Keyleth asks as she places her hand on his shoulder. Vax tilts his head down so his cheek meets her hand but stops himself and rights his head.

He instead puts his hand on hers and brings it in front of him where he clasps it with both hands now. “Keyleth...” He’s looking at their hands instead of her eyes. Keyleth smiles and reaches up with her other hand to brush some hair from his face. She then cups his cheek and feels his face contort into a smile. She carefully lifts his head so she can see his eyes. “What is it Vax?”

He leans into her hand with his cheek, smile dissipated once more. Still not looking her in her eyes, he clears his throat again. “Ahem... sorry. You know I’m not the best at words or feelings...”

Keyleth rubs his cheek with her thumb and smirks. “And I less so. But that doesn’t stop me from trying...”

Vax lets out a silent chuckle and finally makes eye contact. “Right you are...”

Some of the children are watching this and snickering. Others are playing in the dirt.

“I’m sorry... it’s just...” and he looks away once more. “We all nearly died yet again. My sister fucking did!” His voice gets louder with that last statement. The children that are still paying attention say “oooooh” in unison.

Keyleth turns her head toward the children, still looking at Vax, and says “shh. Go play. I’ll find you later once we’re ready to continue.” The children laugh and frolic away.

She brings her face forward and wipes a tear from Vax’s cheek and now says “shh” to him. “It’s alright Vax. She’s alive. We’re alive...”

He lets go of her hand and wipes more tears away, then puts his hand on hers that’s caressing his cheek. He swallows. His right hand absentmindedly rubs the hilt of his Flame-Tongue Dagger. “I... you know how I feel. About you. You... ahem... know I...” he pauses and looks her in the eye again, his right hand now going up to cup her cheek. “I love you. It’s no secret. I mean, yes... I love my sister, I love Percival and Scanlan and Pike and...” he groans with a smile “and even Grog. But... I don’t love them the way I love you. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.” He takes his left hand and brings it to her other cheek. Keyleth drops her right hand from his face and starts rubbing her hands together.

“I...” Keyleth starts before Vax shushes her. “Please, let me finish... I need to get this all out while I can.” She nods.

“I didn’t think I could ever love anyone. Especially not to the intensity that I love you.” He rubs her cheek with his right hand and she leans into it. “It’s just...”

Before he can finish the sentence, Keyleth reaches up and grabs his face, bringing it closer to hers. She kisses him softly but fervently. After what seems like an eternity, yet also only one second, they part.

Vax stares at her. Keyleth looks away shyly for a moment before steeling herself. She meets his gaze and says “Vax... I know we talked about this before and I... I told you I wasn’t ready. That I was afraid. Afraid of losing you. Outliving you. Out of everything we’ve been through together, that thought scares me the most.”

“Oh Kiki...” Vax whispers. She puts her finger on his lips and says “no. It’s my turn. Please.” And he nods.

“I was afraid that if I let myself feel these feelings, if I acted on them, if... if I followed my heart, if I gave it to you...” Now she swallows. “If I allowed myself to be vulnerable, to actually fall for you, be with you... I was scared I’d lose it, lose you, lose myself. I wasn’t prepared to do that.”

She looks away. “I... I’m still not prepared. But...” and she meets his gaze once more. “But, fuck it.” Vax smiles at that. “Fuck it, you know? Like you said, Vex died. She fucking died, man. And you almost gave your life for hers.” She starts crying. “Pike’s died. We’ve all almost died I don’t know how many times. But, I don’t want to be afraid anymore.” Vax brushes tears from her face. “I don’t want to think ‘what if’ anymore. I don’t want to regret not following my heart, not loving you fully and openly. I’m not letting my fear get the best of me. I love you too, Vax. I have for a long time now. I love you and... and I want you to know. I want to everyone to know. I love you and I’m not afraid to say it anymore. I’m... I’m not afraid...”

Vax grabs her on either side of the neck and pulls her in for another kiss. She puts her arms around him and gives herself to him, body and mind; heart and soul. “Oh, Kiki...” Vax says into her mouth.

After a while, the passionate kissing turns to soft pecks and then finally they’re both smiling as they lean into each other, foreheads touching.

Vax pulls away and says “can I finish now? It’s... it’s kinda important...”

Keyleth nods as she plays with his cloak.

“I...” Vax smiles. “I wasn’t expecting that... but I’ve wanted it, needed it for quite some time.” Keyleth smiles back.

“But... I really need to say this before... before this progresses.” He steps back, looks down, and holds her hands between them. Keyleth’s brow furrows as she stares at him.

“I... ahem... as I’m sure you know, I have feelings for another as well...” He brings his left hand up to rub the back of his neck. “While I was working up the courage to tell you how I felt about you, I fell for someone else.” Keyleth frowns and starts to pull her hands away.

“But...” Vax says as he brings his left hand back down to grasp hers. “But that does not diminish how I feel about you. It doesn’t stop my love for you, it doesn’t lessen it. My... my heart is big. Big enough for two. Big enough for... I don’t know. My love seems neverending. Like I said, I love my sister, I love Vox Machina, I love you... but... I... also love... Gilmore.” He swallows and steps closer again. He holds her hands up in the air between them. He kisses her fingers one by one. In between each kiss he says “I love you.” “I need you.” “I’m yours.” “I love you.” “Please.” “Please.”

He looks up from her hands and makes eye contact. “Please... please understand. I want our love to blossom, to grow like your gardens. I want to be happy, to be free, to be yours. But... please understand that I also love Gilmore. I also want to be his. And like I said, my love for him does not overshadow my love for you, it does not negate it, it does not affect it in any way. I love you but I also love him. So... please. Please understand...”

Keyleth looks away. She bites her bottom lip. She looks back to Vax, down at their hands, up to his face, back to their hands, up to his face. She then pulls him in for another kiss. In between kisses, she breathes into him “yes... yes... I understand... I love you... I love you...”


End file.
